backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Blackwell
Bianca Blackwell is a student who is in the Music Program of Keaton School of the Arts. She is a well-known actress who has starred in many productions such as: Chase on Chase and Chance, Lauren on Life with Lauren and Kate on an unnamed show. Her mother is a prolific casting agent. Biography Background Keaton School of the Arts Description Personality Bianca primarily acts in a spoiled and snobbish manner. She appears to have a glaring superiority complex, as she often conveys her belief that her peers are somehow below her due to their lack of experience in the industry in comparison to herself. However, Bianca is not a mean person in actuality nor an over-confident diva. Bianca can be extremely helpful, as seen in how she assists Alya in preparing for her upcoming audition, although, she admits that she is only doing so because she believes that Alya is going to crack up anyways. In addition, Bianca expresses her belief that she is excruciatingly ordinary to Jax after receiving a 64%. Despite her luck in the art industry, Bianca is hard-working and can be extremely hard on herself. She is not the most creative, as shown in how she struggles to recreate an instrumental song for an assignment. It is possible that Bianca's obnoxious persona stems from the neglect that she receives from her mother. Her mannerisms might also stem directly from her mother, as both Bianca and her mother often use the phrase "Let me stop you there." Physical Appearance Bianca has brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. She is often seen in sequins and sparkles and heeled shoes. Relationships Miles Bianca seemingly romantically likes Miles. She often acts jealously when Miles and Alya are together. An example of this is when she becomes jealous after reading a TMK post which questions the readers, "Is there a love connection?", between Miles and Alya. After "Dig Deeper", Bianca presumably just likes Miles as a friend.Backstage: Episode 6 Confessional - Bianca - YouTube. YouTube (May 6, 2016). Retrieved on July 16, 2016. Jax Jax seems to have an attraction to Bianca. They are seen holding hands in "Hold On". She looks at him affectionately after he helps her reveal that she's the yellow pad poet, while he also revealed his own secret.Soon Bianca realizes that she too has feelings for Jax as they are both similar in Showtime. Alya Trivia *Bianca is most well-known for starring on a TV show, Chase and Chance. Episode Appearances *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"On Deck" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" (mentioned only) *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"After the Flood" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Songs *"Breaking Hearts and Taking Names" *"Stronger (Bianca)" *"Everything's Alright" *"Moving On" *"Hold on Me" *"The Fool" *"Switch" Quotes Gallery References Category:Females Category:Music Program Category:Freshmen Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters